oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
In Aid of the Myreque/Quick guide
In Aid of the Myreque is the third quest in the Myreque quest series. After discovering the secret group called the Myreque, the player must now help them move to a new location in Burgh de Rott, where they would be closer to the heart of their vampire oppressors. :Warning: You need to be on regular spellbook to complete this quest, since you need to cast Lvl-1 Enchant. Details Crafting * Mining * Magic *Completion of In Search of the Myreque and Nature Spirit Recommended: *Completion of Shades of Mort'ton for access to the Shades of Mort'ton (minigame) teleport. *Partial completion of Fairytale II - Cure a Queen for quick access to Canifis via Fairy rings (code ). |items = *A blessed silver sickle (obtained during Nature Spirit) OR Blessed axe (requires completion of Animal Magnetism) *Food *A spade *5 Buckets *Any pickaxe *A hammer *11 Planks (Only regular planks will do.) *44 Nails (Some are obtainable during the quest) *Swamp paste *10 Raw mackerel or 10 raw snails (depending on what is asked.) *10 Bronze axes *4 Tinderboxes *2 Steel bars *Coal *Soft clay *Rope *A silver bar *A mithril bar *A sapphire *A cosmic rune *A water rune *Optional to give to Ivan Strom (Strongly'' recommended if you don't have a high combat level): **A steel med helm **A steel chainbody **Steel platelegs **A silver sickle **15 Cooked salmon, snails, slimy eels, or stew '''Recommended: *A Dramen staff *A slayer ring *Several Mort'ton teleport scrolls/Barrows Teleport Tablets *An Ectophial |kills = *Gadderanks (level 35) *2 Vampyre Juvinates (level 75) or 4 level 50s depending on route taken }} Walkthrough Starting out Items required: none. * Climb down the trapdoor behind the Canifis pub. * Search the wall and go south to the offshoot, squeeze past the stalagmites. * Talk to Veliaf Hurtz. (Chat options: 1-2-1-1). Patching up Burgh De Rott Items required: 1 piece of food, a hammer, a pickaxe, a spade, a few buckets, 11 planks, 44 nails, 1 swamp paste, 10-12 bronze axes, 3 tinderboxes, and 10 raw mackerel '''or' 10 raw snails'' '''''Planks and swamp paste may be purchased in Mort’ton. * Talk to Florin behind Burgh de Rott's entrance. * Put a piece of food in the chest and enter the gate. * Talk to Razvan near the pub. (4) * Use your pickaxe on the rubble blocking the pub trapdoor. * Climb down and mine the rest of the rubble (5 buckets is enough to get rid of all the rubble in one trip). * Use your spade on the remnants, then dump the bucket of rubble in the rubble pile outside. Nothing found in the rubble needs to be kept. * Talk to Razvan. (3) * Talk to Aurel in the general store. * Use 3 planks on the roof then 3 planks on the damaged wall of the general store. * Talk to Aurel again for a crate. (4) * Add 10-12 bronze axes, 10 raw mackerel or 10 raw snails, and 3 tinderboxes to the crate. * Talk to Aurel. * Talk to Cornelius in the bank. (4) * Use 2 planks and 1 swamp paste on the teller booth and 3 planks on the damaged wall outside. * Talk to Cornelius to recruit him. (4-3) You now have access to the Burgh de Rott bank. Defending the village Items required: a hammer, 2 steel bars, 1 piece of coal, 1 tinderbox, a silver weapon or Efaritay's aid (Blessed axe counts as silver). * Talk to Razvan. (4) * Repair the furnace to the SE. Use steel bar, coal, then tinderbox. * Talk to Gadderanks in the general store. * Talk to a Vampyre Juvinate. * Talk to Wiskit. * Kill Gadderanks and the 2 Juvinates (need a silver weapon or Efaritay's aid to damage them). * Talk to Gadderanks. * Talk to Veliaf Hurtz in Burgh de Rott. Transporting Ivan Items required: Combat equipment (including a silver weapon or Efaritay's aid) to defeat 2 level 75 (or 4 level 50) Vampyre Juvinates. * Talk to Veliaf in the hideout where the quest started. (1) * Talk to Polmafi Fergygris. ** Recommended: Give Ivan Strom food and steel armour before leaving (he only takes snail, salmon, slimy eel, or stew). * Talk to Ivan Strom to go on a simplified version of Temple Trekking, take the short route. * Kill the level 75 Vampyre Juvinates without letting them kill Ivan Strom. ** Tip: Alternate your attacks between them so they stay focused on you. The rod of Ivandis Items required: Hammer, soft clay, a mithril bar, a silver bar, a water rune or staff, a cosmic rune, a cut sapphire, and rope. * Talk to Drezel in the temple for a key. (1-1-2-3-4-3) * Use the key on the keyhole on the east wall and climb down the trapdoor. * Search the bookcases in the hidden room until you find Ancient book, titled inside “The Sleeping Seven”. Read it. * Return to the room under the Canifis pub, go to the planks covering a hole just south of the wall. * Use a hammer on the planks and enter. * Use soft clay on the tomb. * Go to any furnace with your mould, a silver bar, a mithril bar and a sapphire, and craft a Silvthrill rod. (Ectophial to Port Phasmatys) * Cast level 1 enchant on the rod. * Use the rod on the well under the temple (near Drezel) with a rope in your inventory. * Give the rod to Veliaf under the Burgh de Rott pub. (1-1) ''Quest complete! '' Reward * Quest points * Attack experience * Strength experience * Crafting experience * Defence experience *Access to the Temple Trekking minigame Required for completing Completion of In Aid of the Myreque is required for the following: *Darkness of Hallowvale *Morytania Diary